


Can We Keep Him?

by IMAgentMI



Series: Red vs Blue Quickies [18]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can it be this hard to say "no"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Keep Him?

It looked like a rabbit, but only at first. It had too many ears, too many glowing eyes and made a sound like gravel being crushed. It emptied its bladder on the wrecked ship’s floor and Wash stepped back in alarm at the smoke, the smell and the metal liquifying in front of him.

Of course this planet had animals that pissed acid. Of course.

“Can we keep him?” Caboose laughed as the critter let off a fart like a rancid gunshot and Wash buried his face in his hands and second-guessed every decision he ever made.


End file.
